


The deadliest duo of Beacon Hills

by graveltotempo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Stiles Stilinski and Victoria Argent, they dont even kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is not as breakable as Derek always though, and when he finally gets to the Stilinski residence, he's not even surprised to see him ruling and commanding every single one of his betas or them actually doing what Stiles tells them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The deadliest duo of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> It all started because of this [post](http://screaming-towards-apotheosis.tumblr.com/post/95868773625/packmom-stiles-and-victoria-argent-having-lunch)  
> and I couldn't stop until I wrote a fic like this soo.... ops?

The issue at hand doesn’t seem to be too hard. The Hale Pack and the Argent Family, meeting in a neutral sort of place to discuss a treaty. It was long due, really.

Ever since Lydia Martin had somewhat managed to save Victoria Argent before she inevitably turned into a wolf, that had been first priority. The fierce Argent woman still despised Scott, but she wasn’t quite as murderous as she had been before. But who was going to attend the meeting? Who was part of the Hale Pack?

Derek wasn’t very sure himself. Obviously Isaac, Erica and Boyd were members of the Pack. He had bit them, and they were loyal to him, his betas. Scott didn’t want him as an Alpha, if the whole Gerard thing was to be taken as reference. Normally, where Scott went, so did Stiles.

But the werewolf had seen Stiles around his loft more than enough already- the same loft that Stiles himself had bullied him into buying. Not that his reasons weren’t legit.

(“ _Okay, Derek, you are Isaac’s legal guardian. Where are you letting him sleep? On the floor? On the floor in an abandoned train station in the middle of nowhere? What about pack meetings? What about full moons? Don’t growl at me, asshole, you know I’m right, that is not a teenager werewolf proofed area!_ ”)

Jackson? The boy had not really been around the loft since Derek had moved in, and the Alpha wasn’t even sure he was aware that Derek had changed place. And usually, where Jackson went, Lydia did too. Or it was the opposite. Yeah, definitely the opposite, doesn’t matter that Jackson’s the werewolf.

Derek was still mulling it over when his phone rang, and he tried not to be incredibly endeared as Stiles’ face while he’s stuffing curly fries in his mouth flashed at him. What? Once you managed to get over his sarcasm and him being a general pain in the ass, the kid was okay. His good looks certainly helped. “Stiles.” He answered, and he heard quiet giggles in the back.

“No, it’s me.” Said Erica’s voice, and Derek frowned. 

“What are you doing with Stiles’ phone?” he asked, and someone- Isaac, definitely Isaac- laughed again in the background.

It was not unusual, really. Before he started pestering Derek about getting a new house, Stiles had been dropping over quite a lot. At the beginning, he came over with the most ridiculous excuses, but Derek chose to never comment on it. Erica, Boyd and the human seemed to have some sort of connection, and it took him awhile to get the two betas to tell him why they seemed suddenly so close.

When Stiles found out that they told him about Gerard and the torture, he had stopped using excuses, and just walked in like he owned the place. Derek had stopped growling and throwing him against surfaces every time he saw him, and in exchange Stiles had begun staying longer and longer each time, mindlessly allowing Boyd and Erica to scent mark him.

Isaac had taken a shrine to the boy after he too found out what had happened. At first it was acceptance of the teen since he saved his brother and sister, but then it became actual fondness towards the boy. They always argued and bantered about every single thing, but now it was more banter, really. 

From then, it had come from Stiles hanging around with them at Derek’s place, to the betas leaving and going to Stiles’ place to hang around, to them seeking out the human when Derek was in a pissy mood. Derek was very much aware that Stiles had gotten a couple more pillows, that Isaac had a toothbrush in Stiles’ toilet, Erica had a bag of make up in the human’s drawer and Boyd had a stack of clean clothes in the boy’s wardrobe.

“Stiles says chill your pants a little.” Said the girl, and Derek wished she would just say what she was going to say.

“What do you want, Erica.”

The girl laughed again. “Don’t be too excited, geez.” He growled. “Okay, okay. Stiles wants you to know that you have to come have lunch here.” She explained, probably eyerolling.

Derek stared at the protein shake he was about to drink with a frown. “What? No.” 

Erica huffed. “It was not a question and-” she cut off abruptly, and Derek heard her complain loudly in the background as someone else took the phone.

“Derek Hale. Dinner at mine, because I’ve seen your kitchen yesterday, and it was empty, so you better get your furry ass over here.” Said Stiles’ voice, quickly as ever.

Derek almost cracked a smile. “I can’t-” he started again, but Stiles interrupted him.

“You can and you will, I know you have nothing else to do beside sit in a corner and brood and blame yourself for whatever the hell is going on in the world and practice being a martyr.” He said, and did Derek say that Stiles was still annoying as ever? Four quite laughs sounded in the background. “Perfect, be here in like 10 minutes, dad is not here, but goddamit, use the fucking door.” Then Stiles ended the call, leaving Derek staring blankly at the phone in his hands.

* * *

Stiles opened the cupboards in the kitchen, looking through for one more fork. It had always been him and his dad at home, with Scott and Mama McCall every now and then, so they had never actually needed that much cutlery. But now his living room was occupied with teenagers and he had just invited another person over, and they didn’t even have enough forks for all of them.

He kind of missed Scott. The werewolf had gone on holiday with his mum the moment school finished, and despite being able to text and skype him every other hour, he still missed his brother immensely.

It was actually Scott who suggested him to hang around with someone new, to find someone to hang around with until he came back. (“ _Hang around with another crew. We are quite popular at school right now, I bet Danny wouldn’t say no to you_.” Were his words)

Although, Scott probably hadn’t meant Boyd, Erica and Isaac. He definitely had not meant Jackson. He most surely had not suggested Derek. And guess who was at his house at the moment?

Boyd nudged him by the hip, handing him a set of cutlery that seemed to be as old as Stiles himself was. It was new though, so the boy was quick to flash the other a grin.

If he had known that Boyd was like this all along, he would have made more effort to befriend the guy. He was kind of quiet, yes, but he liked having other people around, people who he could talk back to and kind of just… have someone with him. He didn’t mind people like Stiles and Erica that seemed to love the sound of their own voice in an almost obnoxious way. He always had something witty enough to say, and he was incredibly smart.

Erica was almost like a female Stiles, in his humble opinion. The kind of girl he would spend years and years talking to but with whom he could have the most explosive arguments with. Especially since she kept saying that Bucky Barnes was a more interesting character than Tony Stark, which was just dumb.

Isaac was… weird. He was a weird kid with a messed up past, who almost like Stiles used sarcasm and sass as a form of protection against the world. At the beginning their friendship was almost tentative, but now there was a mutual trust and understanding between the two of them. It was Stiles that Isaac went to when he felt guilty about hating his father or when he missed his mother too much.

And then there was Jackson. Jackson who Stiles had just happened to stumble upon one day while he was out with Erica and the rest. The boy had looked so helplessly lost and envious when he had seen the Pack acting like an actual Pack that he had put very little fight when Stiles forced him to come with them. Surprisingly, after the first awkward time Jackson came over, he started to appear more often, sometimes walking in even when the rest of the Pack wasn’t there, but Stiles just offered him popcorns and never sent him away.

The human hummed under his breath as he filled the plates on the tables with pasta and a polish dish that he knew Boyd was in love with. Stiles often stress cooked or stress baked, and having so many hungry stomachs that would never say no to a meal was a perfect combination.

The doorbell rung, and Boyd gave Stiles a look when his heart beat suddenly sped up and he basically skipped towards the door. In answer, Stiles gave him the finger, and then opened the door.

He did say to Derek that he had to use the door, but he didn’t _expec_ t Derek to actually listen to him. The werewolf was standing at the doorway, a huge Cotsco cake in his hands, and his leather jacket wrapped around his shoulder. He glared at Stiles when the boy opened the door, but he didn’t step inside.

Stiles was too busy staring at the cake in Derek’s hands in delight, to notice the way the werewolf’s ears turned a bright pink as he not too subtly took a sniff of the boy’s scent. Of the whole house’s scent. You could smell the Sheriff, and Stiles, but also Scott and Melissa. You could also smell the scent of the entire pack. He knew that Stiles’ room smelt like that, but he had never thought that the entire house would do too. It smelt like Pack den.

“I didn’t know you knew how to use doors.” Said the boy finally, taking the cake from Derek’s arms with one hand and tugging him inside with the other.

Derek let him, and shrugged, not knowing what to say. Isaac appeared at the kitchen door, his eyes gleaming with something that Derek didn’t want to think about.

Instead, the wolf turned to Stiles. "It's a raspberry cake." He said, and Stiles gave him a genuine smile. 

"Dude! That's one of my favourites!" Of course Derek already knew that. Erica and Isaac had made it their job to make sure Derek knew everything there was to know about Stiles, from his love of baking to his deep hatred for anything that had something to do with cauliflower. Isaac still lingered, looking at the cake like a cat would look at a little bird. Stiles placed the cake on the counter and didn't even look up at Isaac. "Touch the cake and I'll use your toothbrush for activities you don't want to consider." He told him, and Isaac huffed. 

Stiles turned to look at Derek still hovering at the entrance and rolled his eyes at him. "Stop trying to blend in the darkness, it won't work. Take off your jacket and-" he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of snarling and growling coming from the living room. Derek wanted to stop him, but Stiles just rolled his eyes and walked back in the living room, Isaac following him without hesitation. 

Boyd was sat in one of the sofas, a book in his hands, and didn't look at all surprised at what was going on before him. Erica was wolfed out, growling at an equally wolfed out Jackson. Isaac took a look at them and just rolled his eyes, all but throwing himself at Boyd. The dark skinned werewolf just moved until Isaac was sat on his lap, then continued his reading. 

Derek stood next to Stiles, and it was testament of how long Stiles had been around werewolves that he didn't even look scared of them, just deeply annoyed. The Alpha was about to roar at them to calm down, but Stiles beat him to it. "Will you two calm down?!" He called, and both werewolves immediately shifted back, much to Derek's astonishment. 

The brunette next to him just crossed his arms and glared at the two. Erica glanced at Derek nervously before turning to Stiles. "He started it! He took my spot and the remote! No one wants to watch his stupid movie." She grumbled, Jackson seething next to her. 

"It's not your spot, it's just Stilinski's couch! And you are the only one who wants to watch Pretty Little Liars!" He shot back. 

Erica glared at him. "You are not even Pack!" She said back, and Jackson froze. 

Boyd finally looked up at Stiles nervously, while Isaac whispered "shit." Derek didn't know what to say. In his book, she was right. Jackson was pack, but not really. He had never gone willingly to Derek. He hadn't been in Derek's loft at all and he just acted as if he wasn't pack. Still it was rude for her to say that.

Erica looked horrified at her own words, and looked at Derek. Stiles glared at the blonde werewolf and moved forward, grabbing Jackson's arm. "Don't be stupid, Erica, and apologize to him. Of course he's pack." He said, daring any of the others to disagree with him. 

Jackson didn’t say anything as Stiles all but dragged him away from the living room. 

Once the two were gone, both Boyd and Isaac turned their attention back to her. "That was just rude." Said Boyd and Isaac grimaced. 

"Stiles was really pissed and fuck if Jackson didn't look miserable! He has been trying." 

Erica huffed, but looked appalled at herself when she curled at Boyd's feet. "I didn't... I was just annoyed, and then Derek and Stiles were there looking like _that_ and I didn’t want to have them angry at me, and I made it worse." She rubbed her eye. "Stiles hates me now, doesn't he?"She said, her voice going really upset.

Isaac immediately shook his head earnestly, while Boyd gave a half assessed attempt at consoling her. Derek listened in, and he could hear Stiles rambling from where he was in the kitchen. Finally the boy opened the kitchen door, and Jackson appeared behind him, holding a plate of food that he neatly deposited on the breakfast table in the living room.

Stiles looked at Derek. “The kitchen is too small for all of us, we can just sit here.” He glanced at Boyd and Isaac. “No one is allowed on the couches; I know how werewolves eat. Or maybe it’s just a Scott thing.” He muttered, and Erica stood up.

“Jackson, Stiles, I’m sorry. That was incredibly rude of me, and I didn’t mean it. It’s just that you get on my nerves sometimes, but we are friends, and I’m sorry.” Said Erica, and the Alpha was shocked. It was the first time he had actually heard Erica apologize.

The blue eyed wolf shrugged at her, but seemed to relax a little, and Erica sighed as well. Stiles finally grinned at both. “Well, you can’t choose your pack.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows as he sat on the couch right in front of the TV, and threw the remote at Isaac. “Mi casa, mis rules.” He said, when Erica made to complain. “Isaac, pick a movie.”

Boyd came out of the kitchen with everyone else’s plates, and Erica put the cake on the table. The boy arched an eyebrow at Stiles. “That is literally the point of an Alpha. You can choose your pack.” He told him, settling down next to Isaac with Erica on the other side.

Stiles sighed. “Why won’t you ever let me be happy, Boyd? Why must you hurt me like this!” he said theatrically, as Derek settled next to the human and Erica, picking up a plate without comment. Then he glared at the contents.

“What is this?” he asked, and everyone looked at him with smirk as Stiles glared, deeply offended.

“This, as you call it, it’s the revolution! It’s the Stilinski Pierogi, a recipe handed down from generation through the Stilinski family! Complete with turkey _and_ chicken, the taste fills your mouth and makes you think of happy things and makes you enjoy life!” he held up a fork and cut a piece of the dish before presenting it to Derek. “Use your wolfy nose to smell it. Can you scent the happiness that is hidden in this single piece of food? Can you, Derek, see the magic that this holds within it?”

Derek grabbed the fork out of Stiles’ hand, just so that he didn’t have to deal with more of his ramblings, and put the piece in his mouth. And then he melted inside, because Stiles was right. It was spicy and nice, the chicken and turkey melting into one, and it was just… heavenly. It reminded him of Saturday mornings when his family was still alive, playing catch with Laura and Cora in the woods, their father reading them stories when they were younger, their mother and Alpha taking them out in the wilderness to just enjoy it.

He opened his eyes again, and was met by the knowing eyes of the rest of them, but Stiles had already moved on, rambling about some Superhusbands versus Iron Husband theory with Erica.

Derek tried to savour the dish as slowly as possible, but he must have been somehow too obvious, because Stiles was immediately putting his unfinished Pierogi in his plate. Because for some reason, Derek was also sitting next to Stiles on the couch while the rest of the betas were sat on the floor, and that was doing stuff to his wolf.

Stiles cooking for him and them, Stiles taking care of them, Stiles allowing them all inside his house, Stiles forcing Derek to find some place safe for the betas…

“Victoria Argent has invited me and my Pack to sign an accord with the Argent Family about Beacon Hills.” He said, and they all looked at him, surprised as Isaac brought the cake to the table and started handing everyone their slices. “I need all of you ready to go Deaton’s tomorrow at noon.” He said in the end, and glanced down at Jackson, who looked a little nervous. “Will I see you there?”

Jackson opened his mouth and closed it again. Derek could hear his heart beating faster than usual, and the plain nervousness in his face, and felt a pang in his chest. He should have tried harder and given Jackson a chance. Stiles came in rescue as per usual, handing Jackson a slice of cake and fixing his fringe with an eye roll. “Of course he will.” He told Derek. “We are a pack.” He finished, and the fact that he included himself so easily made Derek’s heart squeeze.

Erica wiggled her eyebrows at him, while Isaac kept glancing between of them with a knowing smirk on his face. Boyd at least was subtle in his allusive glances.

But Stiles didn’t answer them, and moved closer to Derek, almost sitting on his lap, so yeah, they were definitely on the same page.

* * *

The Argents (Victoria, Chris and Allison) were already in the veterinary when the Pack came in, Derek leading them and Stiles at the back. The fierce woman glared at Derek when he came into view, but Chris remained diplomatic and shook the werewolf’s hand.

There were four chairs, separated by one table: two chairs on one side and two on the other. Victoria and Chris were sat on one side with Allison behind them, and Derek sat on the other side. Stiles half expected Derek to ask Boyd to sit next to him, but instead the Alpha scowled at him until Jackson huffed and pushed him forward on the chair.

Victoria arched one single eyebrow, but didn’t other ways look impressed at all, but Allison looked at Stiles in surprise. Boyd and Erica were refusing to make eye contact with her despite her trying to give them wounded puppy eyes, and who could blame them, honestly.

Victoria glanced at the pack with her cold calculating eyes. “First, I would like everyone to know, that Allison was under no orders from us, and that she acted recklessly and alone. Being invalid made her our temporary leader, but she is too volatile and young, and she has made mistakes.” Said the woman, and Allison looked down at her feet.

“I’m sorry for what I did, especially to Erica and Boyd. And everyone else, too.” Said the brunette, finally looking up at them. The Pack looked right back at her, but no one seemed inclined to forgive her that easily.

Stiles elbowed Derek, who glared at him before speaking. “And I guess I’m sorry for biting you. It was life or death situation, you must understand.”

The human boy gave Victoria a toothy grin. “I am sure Derek never wanted to make you his beta.” He said, and Victoria’s lip almost twitched in a smile.

The red head woman nodded. “And I’m sorry for attacking a teenager in that manner. I wasn’t acting as a hunter, however. I was acting as a careless mother. And I apologize.” She said, and Stiles felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

Chris nodded, holding his wife arm, and Derek looked at Stiles. Everyone was for some reason looking between Derek and Victoria, seeing them as the two leaders, but the Alpha seemed to expect Stiles to be the one to talk. 

The boy smirked and moved forward on the desk. “First of all, I brought cookies, since this seems to me like it’s going to be a long afternoon. I wanted to know what are your intentions right now.” He said, as Isaac put the biscuits on the table. 

Victoria showed a great level of trust as she picked up one straight away and bit into it. “I wanted to know what are your intentions.”

Stiles shrugged, and gave Derek a warning look, stopping the growl before it formed. “As for the moment, we are the members of the Hale Pack. Lydia Martin, the banshee, and Scott McCall, the beta, are currently overseas, so we don’t know yet where they stand. I think that what we are going to do at the moment, is try and take care of this small Pack. Train them, find them anchors, that sort of things. We don’t want any more Peter episodes, and we would like to avoid any more Gerard or Kate from messing it all up. We have no intentions of revealing the supernatural world to anyone without it being necessary, and at the moment, it’s not.” He said, and brought a cookie to his mouth. 

Allison was looking at him open mouthed, while Chris glanced between Derek and Stiles in confusion. Victoria nodded. “And what do you classify as being necessary?” she asked.

Stiles swallowed. “Well, most of the parents of this group are not overly concerned in their children’s life, which is a good factor in them getting the bite. Their parents won’t even notice their continue absences and stuff like that.” He grimaced and gave them an apologetic look, which they all shrugged off. “Me, on the other side… I’ll try an avoid telling my dad for as long as necessary, but I don’t know. Maybe one day I will have to tell him.”

Victoria pursed her lips. “We have no more quarrels with this Pack. We are actually thinking of quitting our job as hunters. At the same time, knowing how much our family ruined yours, we are thinking of remaining in Beacon Hills so no other hunter’s group can come and attack you. It’s the minimum we can do.”

Derek nodded in her direction, but Stiles smiled. “We appreciate it.”

She smirked. “And as of your father, we are ready to help him understand the entire werewolf thing in a deeper way, whenever you are ready to tell him.”

They conversed for a little while longer, until finally they finished going through all the points. Derek barely spoke at all, and Chris did nothing more than nod along what his wife was saying. 

They stood up, and Allison made to move closer to Stiles, to do what the boy didn’t know. But suddenly Erica was at his side growling at the girl, and Chris stood up to protect his daughter, Derek’s eyes flashing red at the hunter. Victoria and Stiles remained calm.

“Erica, back off.” Ordered Stiles, and the werewolf looked miffed but did as he said. Stiles turned to Derek. “Eyes.” He snapped, and the werewolf growled at him. Stiles glared back until Derek shifted his eyes back to normal.

Victoria had pushed Chris back on his chair and had one arm firmly clasped on Allison’s arm. “You both calm down.” She ordered, and then she exchanged a grin with Stiles.

“I will have my daughter send you my number. We still have a little to talk about before I print out the accords.” She shrugged. “Plus, I really want the recipe for your cookies.” She added, and Stiles winked.

“I will gladly exchange my recipe for the recipe of those marvellous French cookies that Allison used to bring school. I would also like to have a copy of the bestiary, if it’s not too much.”

Derek and Chris glanced at each other as Victoria and Stiles shook each other hands and continued to talk as if they were good old friends. Everyone in the room knew that, together, they were a force to be reckoned for.

The Hale Pack pack mother and the Argent Clan leader. Exchanging food recipes and plotting your murder together, the deadliest duo of Beacon Hills.

They were fucked.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Find me on TUMBLR, give me prompts even just say hi or something! I'm [here](http://zouisprideflag.tumblr.com/)


End file.
